Ce que nous avons laissé aux flammes
by Swanchika
Summary: Pré-FE5, traduction de "Things We Lost in the Fire", de Mark of the Asphodel. Il ne s'agit pas de ce dont on croit avoir besoin, mais de ce sans quoi on ne peut vivre une fois que la maison a brûlé. Car elle finit toujours par brûler.


Disclaimer : Cette fiction est la traduction de "Things We Lost in the Fire", de Mark of the Asphodel (l'original ici : s/8173691/1/Things-We-Lost-In-The-Fire). _Fire Emblem_ et ses personnages appartiennent à Intelligent Systems.

Ceci suit la chronologie établie dans l'artbook _Thracia 776 Illustrated Works, _qui ne cadre pas forcément avec des faits établis dans FE4 et lourdement suggérés par FE5.

* * *

Jusqu'au moment où ils avaient dû mettre leurs vies en bagage, Raquesis avait pensé qu'ils avaient vécu de peu. A présent qu'elle devait inventorier leurs possessions une à une, elle se disait qu'ils avaient acquis énormément de _choses_ en deux courtes années.

Une paire de gants désormais trop petits pour Nanna. Une des chaussures de Leif, qu'ils avaient gardé bien après avoir perdu la deuxième dans un étang boueux. Une écharpe, élimée par les hivers jusqu'à en être presque transparente. Des choses qu'il aurait fallu jeter, et qui avaient été conservées à cause de cette idée persistante qu'elles pourraient être utiles ou nécessaires un jour. Conservées avec la conviction que rien ne pouvait être tenu pour acquis – une conviction née de l'expérience. Mais alors que le dernier tournant de leur vie avait révélé la vérité cachée là-dessous, la _nécessité_ de fuir Frest sans autres bagages que ceux qu'ils pouvaient porter posait une autre question : que pouvaient-ils, que _devaient-ils_ emporter jusqu'à leur prochaine destination incertaine, jusqu'au prochain refuge temporaire ?

Certaines réponses étaient plus faciles à trouver que d'autres. Raquesis jeta la chaussure et les gants dans le coin réservé aux objets à abandonner, mais elle décida de garder l'écharpe, se répétant qu'il valait mieux une écharpe mitée que pas d'écharpe du tout. Puis elle regarda de nouveau la pile de leurs possessions, le contenu des chambres répandu dans la salle commune et la cuisine. Si elle voulait vraiment condenser ces piles de biens en un paquetage qui pouvait être chargé sur deux chevaux, il n'y aurait pas de place pour cette misérable écharpe.

Raquesis fini par la jeter. A ce rythme, elle n'aurait pas fini avant le lendemain. Avec un soupir, elle ouvrit la cassette qui se trouvait sous leur lit jusque trois heures auparavant, quand Finn était revenu du palais de l'évêque Gunna avec pour ordre de quitter Frest dans la nuit même. Ici se trouvaient leurs petits trésors. Un morceau de brocard ouvragé, issu de sa robe de mariage. Une rose blanche d'un jardin lointain, aux pétales à présent jaunis et friables comme du vieux parchemin. L'empreinte d'une main et d'un pied de bébé, assortis de la mention DELMUD en lettres capitales. Des lettres de recommandation de rois morts et d'alliés déchus. Avaient-ils besoin de tout cela pour survivre ? Non, admit Raquesis. Ils ne pouvaient pas les manger, les vendre, ou en vivre d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Mais c'étaient les marques qui expliquaient ceux qu'ils étaient et ce qu'ils avaient jadis été – pour eux-mêmes, pour Nanna quand elle grandirait, pour Delmud quand Raquesis le retrouverait. Ils partageraient ces choses avec les enfants de ces enfants, dans un jour lointain où les épreuves seraient finies. Nanna pourrait prendre ces miettes du passé dans ses mains, pour donner une consistance, une réalité à tout ce que Raquesis pouvait dire d'elle. Ils étaient la meilleure preuve que tout ce qu'ils enduraient depuis six ans avait un sens. C'était en tout cas ce que Raquesis se disait en rangeant tout le contenu de ce coffre dans leurs bagages. Ils avaient besoin de cette rose et de ces lettres, tout comme ils avaient besoin des bijoux que Raquesis n'avait pas encore engagés et des médailles que Finn n'avait pas encore échangées pour leur équivalent en pièces d'or ou d'argent.

A mesure que leur monde se rétrécissait encore et encore, et que Nodion puis Lenster devenaient encore et encore plus distants, l'Ordre de la Croix et l'Étoile du Courage prenaient de plus en plus de valeur pour Raquesis. Et peut-être cela les avait-il perdus à Frest. Finn et elle avaient fait de leur mieux pour mener une vie ordinaire dans ce quartier bigarré où habitaient aussi bien les artisans en pleine ascension dans le monde où les nobles pour qui la roue du destin tournait dans l'autre sens. Mais peut-être la trahison était-elle venue de choses qui échappaient à leur contrôle. Peut-être cela avait-il commencé de façon tout à fait anodine, quand un voisin s'était demandé comment un garçon aux cheveux brun sombre comme Leif avait pu naître d'une mère blonde et d'un père aux cheveux bleus. Ou peut-être la trahison était-elle venue d'eux-mêmes ; une princesse de Nodion ne pouvait peut-être pas jouer correctement le rôle d'une matrone de Frest, pas plus qu'un chevalier élevé à la cour de Lenster ne pouvait se faire passer pour un ancien soldat devenu mercenaire. Et leur fille, leur _petite princesse_... ressemblait peut-être trop à une princesse.

A présent, Raquesis était plongée jusqu'au coude dans des fragments du passé qu'ils ne pouvaient pas retrouver.

Les petits biens ayant été dénombrés, Raquesis s'attela à la tâche suivante ; elle ouvrit en grand le coffre suivant, qui se trouvait normalement dans leur cuisine. Il contenait des couvertures de rechange pour l'hiver, une bouilloire et des bols de céramique, toutes sortes de choses utiles qu'ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas emporter. Alors qu'elle refermait le coffre, Raquesis entendit trois coups rapides frappés à la porte.

Malgré le signal, elle laissa la chaîne en travers de la porte avant d'aller vérifier que c'était bien Finn qui l'attendait à l'extérieur.

– Les chevaux sont prêts, dit-il tandis qu'elle détachait la chaîne pour le laisser rentrer. Je peux commencer à les charger si tu en as terminé avec les bagages.

– J'ai trois malles pour le moment, répondit Raquesis. Je crois qu'il m'en faudra encore une autre pour l'essentiel, et nous verrons où ranger le reste.

– A-t-on le temps pour cela ? Il ne nous reste sans doute guère plus de deux ou trois heures pour fuir.

– On a le temps, affirma-t-elle, catégorique.

La pire heure, celle qu'ils avaient passée à tout descendre, était déjà passée.

Finn hocha la tête et emmena les trois malles qu'elle désigna comme étant prêtes ; Raquesis ferma la porte à clé derrière lui et se remit au travail. Mais sa concentration vacillait ; il lui semblait sentir le temps lui échapper minute par minute, comme du mercure coulant goutte à goutte.

Le contenu du coffre qu'elle ouvrit ensuite lui parut trivial ; elle y trouva un collier de perles de pâte de verre, le rappel d'une parade de victoire, d'une époque où il y avait des victoires à célébrer et où la population acclamait le sieur Sigurd et ses troupes. Un éventail en papier, le souvenir d'un festival à Silésia. Raquesis le déplia et regarda les fleurs peintes sur le papier ; le visage du chevalier blond qui le lui avait offert était déjà flou dans son esprit.

Les ordres et les bijoux étaient une chose, mais combien de temps pourrait-elle continuer à transporter ces babioles ? Elle ne se souvenait plus du nom de la ville où avait eu lieu la parade, elle ne souvenait presque plus du pauvre vassal du sieur Sigurd. La prochaine fois qu'ils devraient inventorier leurs possessions, se souviendrait-elle encore du sens de ces objets ? Mais ils étaient petits, et Raquesis attacha donc les perles autour de son cou et coinça l'éventail dans sa ceinture.

Finn revint avant qu'elle en eut fini avec ce coffre ; elle avait mis de côté tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas identifier dans l'espoir qu'il saurait lui apporter des éclairages.

– Ce livre est à toi ?

– Il appartenait à Dame Ethlin. Je l'ai gardé pour le prince.

Ce qui signifiait que ce tome allait les accompagner. Parce qu'Ethlin avait apposé son toucher spectral sur ses pages, un objet inutile en d'autres circonstances devenait essentiel, si encombrant qu'il fût.

Raquesis lui montra ensuite une petite boîte d'argent terni. Elle contenait une chute de soie entourant une mèche de cheveux bruns.

– Et ces cheveux sont ceux de Leif ?

Elle comprenait qu'il voulût garder ces cheveux d'enfant, mais s'ils devaient choisir entre trouver un bon endroit pour ranger une mèche et fuir pour sauver leur peau...

– Ceux d'Altenna.

La surprise blessée qu'elle entendit dans sa voix prit Raquesis au dépourvu. Elle rangea la boîte argentée dans son sac ; si elle pouvait faire de la place pour l'éventail du chevalier Noish, elle pouvait aussi bien en faire pour ce memento solitaire d'une fillette morte depuis des années. Et dans tous les cas, elle pouvait les garder sans trop de sacrifices, durant ce départ hâtif. Ils pouvaient encore conserver ces souvenirs quelques temps...

– Je vais aller voir les enfants, annonça Finn d'une voix redevenue calme.

– J'espère qu'ils dorment, soupira Raquesis en cherchant d'autres choses essentielles dans la pièce. Je n'ai pas entendu un seul bruit venant de leur chambre.

Oui, elle espérait vraiment qu'ils dormaient. Sa tête lui faisait mal, et sa bouche était sèche. Lentement, mécaniquement, Raquesis fit la liste de tout ce qu'elle avait empaqueté : les vêtements et les chaussures, les petits objets de valeurs, et tous ces... objets d'affection. Des perles factices, des cheveux d'enfant et des volants de papier peint. Avait-elle oublié quelque chose, qui leur manquerait terriblement quand ils réaliseraient qu'ils l'avaient abandonné pour faire de la place à un éventail de papier ?

La fatigue commençait à devenir paralysante ; quand Finn redescendit les escaliers, Raquesis n'avait répondu à aucune de ses propres questions.

– Ils ont tous les trois les yeux grand ouverts, l'informa-t-il.

Tous les trois, car Finn était revenu du palais épiscopal avec le petit-fils de l'évêque Gunna ; Raquesis n'avait pas assez de place dans sa tête pour les interrogations relatives aux difficultés que représenterait un enfant de plus. L'évêque les avait abrités en sa ville, mettant sans doute sa propre vie en danger, et prendre soin de son petit-fils était sans doute le moins que Finn et Raquesis puissent faire. Le fait que Gunna préférât pour son petit-fils la vie d'un fugitif en disait long sur la merci dont l'Empire pouvait faire preuve envers un enfant de sept ans.

– Nous n'irons pas loin ce matin, avec trois enfants ensommeillés, répondit Raquesis, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'était guère en meilleure forme.

– Nous pourrons aller assez loin si personne ne nous voit partir. Mais pour cela, il faut que nous partions immédiatement. Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse retarder le départ ne serait-ce qu'une heure de plus.

Raquesis se disait qu'il avait déjà dû ôter une demi-heure au dernier délai pour partir, mais elle avait elle-même perdu la notion du temps et ne pouvait rien en prouver. Et de toute manière, cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance.

– Une petite heure avant que nos chers voisins n'arrivent à notre porte en brandissant des piques et des torches ?

– Et avec des soldats impériaux à leur suite.

– Et la seule question qui se posera alors, ce sera de savoir s'ils nous exécuteront sur place ou s'ils nous traîneront jusqu'à Alster pour nous offrir en spectacle, ajouta Raquesis alors qu'elle attachait ses cheveux en chignon pour le voyage. Je pense que Blum aimerait autant éviter le spectacle, mais sa reine a peut-être une autre idée à ce sujet.

– Nos corps pendus aux portes d'Alster devraient envoyer un message on ne peut plus clair à quiconque cherche à s'opposer à l'Empire, dit Finn, dont les lèvres ne formaient plus qu'une ligne pâle. Si nous ne quittons pas Frest maintenant, nous n'en sortirons sans doute que morts.

Raquesis pensa à Lex, qui avait été emmené à Bahrara et exécuté sans délai. Elle n'avait pas pensé à lui depuis des années, mais elle se souvenait toujours de sa voix. Sa capture l'avait surpris, elle s'était toujours imaginé qu'il ne se rendrait pas sans combattre et hurler...

– Ce sera presque indolore s'ils me rattrapent, dit-elle d'une voix faible en portant les mains à sa gorge. Je n'ai pas le cou très épais.

Finn prit ses mains entre les siennes. Ses paumes n'étaient pas très chaudes ; il avait déjà mis ses gants. Et il la tenait comme s'il était fragile comme du verre. Il ne fit en revanche aucun effort pour adoucir la vérité.

– Ne prends pas cela à la légère. Nos poursuivants ont reçu l'ordre d'exécuter un enfant. Il n'y a pas de limite à ce qu'ils peuvent faire.

– Je ne prends rien à la légère, Finn. Je suis juste...

_Trop épuisée pour penser rationnellement à quelque chose qui n'a pas de sens_

– Et je bouterai le feu à quiconque essaye de s'en prendre à Nanna.

– Je sais. Nous devons partir, Raquesis. Reste-t-il des choses à emporter ?

– Juste ce qui est à côté de la porte. Tout le reste, nous nous en passerons... Où sont nos armes ?

– Je les ai toutes rangées, à l'exception de celles que nous garderons à portée de main.

– Y compris l'épée de mon frère et l'épée de Dame Ethlin ?

– Oui.

– Quelles armes porterai-je ?

– Ta hache et ton tome Inferno, et deux bâtons de soin.

– Bien, soupira-t-elle.

Elle avait appris le maniement de l'épée en premier, mais, le temps et la pratique aidant, s'était trouvée plus à l'aise avec la hache.

– J'allais préparer la nourriture en dernier. Je vais m'y mettre maintenant, occupe-toi des enfants.

Lorsque Finn redescendit avec trois enfants habillés et presque entièrement réveillés, Raquesis avait eu le temps de préparer cinq sacs de victuailles. Elle en donna un à chacun des enfants – tout d'abord à Nanna, qui lui répondit d'un bâillement, puis à Asvel, qui semblait davantage excité qu'effrayé. Puis elle se tourna vers Leif, le centre de leur univers circonscrit, qui était malgré lui la cause du danger dans lequel ils se trouvaient à présent.

– Voilà, Leif. Il y a de quoi manger pour trois jours là-dedans. Je ne veux pas que tu aies tout fini dès demain.

– Merci, Raquesis, répondit le petit prince de Lenster.

Il avait cessé de l'appeler "Mère" l'an dernier, ayant sans doute passé l'âge de ces fantaisies. Mais il était encore trop jeune pour ne pas voir ce soudain départ nocturne comme autre chose qu'une aventure, d'autant que cette fois-ci, Asvel venait avec eux.

Raquesis s'accroupit, mettant ses yeux à la hauteur des siens.

– Tu vas monter à cheval avec Finn et Nanna, alors surveille bien ta petite sœur et veille à ce qu'elle reste éveillée. D'accord ?

– Oui, Raquesis.

– Très bien, dit-elle en se levant et en prenant l'autre petit garçon par la main. Asvel, tu viendras avec moi.

– Oui, madame.

Ils passèrent la porte une dernière fois, en cette fraîche nuit d'été où les étoiles brillaient sur la cité de Frest. Raquesis aida Asvel à se hisser sur son destrier, et s'assit derrière lui.

– Tu es prêt pour un grand voyage, Asvel ? lui dit-elle dans l'oreille.

– Oui, madame. Dites, où est-ce qu'on va ? Le prince ne savait pas.

– C'est un secret. Tu le sauras quand nous serons arrivés.

Bien sûr, Raquesis elle-même ne le savait pas plus. Sa seule certitude était qu'ils allaient s'éloigner autant que possible de Frest.

Mais avant leur départ, elle avait une dernière chose à faire, et c'était la raison pour laquelle Finn lui avait remis son tome Inferno. Elle s'aida du dos d'Asvel pour équilibrer le grimoire ouvert tandis qu'elle récitait l'incantation que lui avait apprise un des nombreux amis qu'elle avait perdus, une prière au dieu Salamandre. Un orbe de flammes se forma au creux de sa main, soleil miniature entre ses doigts dont elle voyait le reflet dans les yeux écarquillés d'Asvel.

Raquesis lança l'orbe de feu à travers la porte ouverte de leur demeure, droit dans la pile de vêtements abandonnés. Elle se dit que l'écharpe prit feu la première, ses fils dénudés offrant une bonne prise aux flammes. En quelques secondes, des langues de feu s'éparpillèrent dans toutes les directions. Tout brûlerait, se dit-elle, les gants et la robe brodée qui donnait à Nanna l'impression d'être une "vraie" princesse. Tout ce qu'ils avaient acheté brûlerait, les reçus et les créances aussi, de sorte que personne ne serait jamais châtié pour avoir fait affaires avec des rebelles en cavale. Et tout ce qu'ils avaient oublié brûlerait aussi, quittant le monde matériel pour rejoindre le royaume de l'inaccessible, rejoignant les foyers et les amis perdus, et tout ce que le feu impérial avait consumé.

_Voilà où nous en sommes_, pensa-t-elle. _Nous brûlons notre propre nid avant que quiconque puisse le saccager._ Et la prochaine fois, le feu prendrait peut-être à partir des vieux tomes et des vieilles lettres, de l'empreinte d'une main de petit garçon et d'une mèche de cheveux d'une petite fille. Ils brûleraient même cela, en même temps que tout le reste, pour empêcher Blum et sa monstrueuse reine de transformer les enfants dont ils avaient la garde en piles de cendres.

_Mais pour le moment... nous nous accrochons à tout ce que nous pouvons. Nous avons peur, en les abandonnant, de nous abandonner nous-mêmes... Et nous n'aurons alors plus rien. Et toute cette dévastation aura été pour rien._

Et puisqu'elle avait encore deux malles de biens en sa possession, pour se rappeler qui elle était et ce qu'elle avait été, Raquesis se sentait encore maîtresse d'elle-même en dépit de ses nerfs usés et de ses yeux fatigués. Serrant fort son nouvel enfant contre elle, elle partit à la suite de Finn dans les ténèbres.

**Fin**

* * *

Note de Mark of the Asphodel : Eh oui, apparemment, ils ont récupéré Asvel à Frest et l'ont lâché à Tahra après que Leif ait décidé qu'ils couraient tous à une mort probable et qu'il valait mieux qu'Asvel ne reste pas avec eux. Bien sûr, à ce moment-là, Raquesis elle-même était partie. L'histoire de ce petit ménage devient décidément de plus en plus compliquée à chaque nouvelle version... Dans FE4, ils étaient simplement cachés dans un village, et quelques itérations plus tard, on a sur les bras un périple de ville en ville avec trois gamins. Quatre, si l'on se dit que Jeanne et Nanna existent simultanément ; il faudrait un minibus pour transporter toute cette troupe !


End file.
